


Confession

by FrenchWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchWriter/pseuds/FrenchWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I intended this to be a multi chapter but it ended up being a one shot.<br/>Emma messed up in Regina's vault and the need arises for some confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

When the blonde chaotic tornado barged into her office, Regina had been sitting at her computer, reading some important email about the roads between the city center and the town line that had taken some damage because of the last monster in town. Thank God she had saved a part of the budget just for those situations.

Glasses elegantly perched on her nose, she flinched as the door burst open, her pen falling on her keyboard and then rolling to the ground. After bending down with a groan to retrieve it, she sat up straight with a glare for the sheepish blonde who looked too innocent to be so. A smile too angelic to do anything else than hide some devilish deed, hands held behind her back in too much of a polite pose, eyes too puppy like to reflect any real adorableness Emma could have ever shown, the sheriff just stood there in front of Regina’s desk. The Mayor raised a perfectly sculpted and completely suspicious eyebrow.

“What have you done?” She asked with an already tired voice at Emma’s antics.

“Nothing at all, Madam Mayor!”

“Spit it out.” She demanded firmly.

“Remember when you told me not to touch anything in the vault….?”

“What did you do?!”

“I didn’t touch anything!!!!”

Regina gave her a pointed look.

“Okay… Maybe I touched something… But it was just a book.”

“What book? What happened?” Regina got up and rounded the desk to stand in front of her best friend, her arms crossed.

“Listen, it’s nothing… It’s just … I was just looking for something… I just… umh… Do you have some kind of new tattoo on your body?”

“What…?” She frowned, completely thrown off guard by the odd question.

“Have you gotten a new tattoo all of a sudden on your body today?”

“How the well do I know that?!” She let out a frustrated sigh and went to lock herself in the bathroom and started undressing to see if anything had appeared. She had a very very tacky swan over her heart.

“SWAAAAAAN” She shouted as she got out of the bathroom. “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!”

“Nothing!!! I swear I didn’t mean to do that! I … I have one too…” She showed her the very tacky crown on her wrist.

“Why did those god awful tattoos appeared?!”

Emma looked at her with a sad pout. “They aren’t awful…”

Regina just glared at her vehemently.

“I was just … ugh, I was just trying to find a spell. Obviously… It wasn’t the right one.”

“What spell were you looking for……?”

“Nothing……” She mumbled with a deep blush covering her face and her neck. “I just needed to figure something out.”

“What spell did you end up using………?” At least, she was likely to know it and reverse the effects.

“I married us magically.” She mumbled very very quickly. Regina paled.

“Excuse me……?”

“I … I married us… Magically … Like … binding us together.” Emma was grinning sheepishly.

“HOW?!” Regina was furious but she didn’t expect to see tears in Emma’s eyes. She calmed down immediately. “I … I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout at you…”

“No, it’s okay… I understand…” Her voice was a bit shaky with pent up emotions and she turned around to leave, her head bent down.

“Emma, wait…” The Sheriff stopped moving but didn’t turn around. “Come sit with me…”

Emma took a deep breath and followed her calmly. They sat on the couch, a little distance between them. Emma just couldn’t bring herself to look at Regina. The latter thought it was out of guilt at her stupidity but the reason was completely different.

“Emma, don’t worry, we’ll be able to reverse this, even if it takes time.” Regina had put her hand on Emma’s forearm but the younger woman tensed up. Regina frowned and withdrew her hand. “What’s wrong…?”

“Nothing, it’s pointless.”

“No, please, you’re my friend, if something’s wrong, you can trust me and talk to me about it.”

“I repeat, it’s pointless.”

“Why?”

“Cause all I’ll have is my heartbroken.” She sighed in defeat and ran a hand through her blonde locks.

“Emma… I don’t understand.”

“What if…” Why was this so hard…? “What if I don’t want to reverse the spell…?”

“What…? What do you mean…?”

“What I mean is…”

“Yes?”

“Jeeze, Regina! What I mean is that I’m in fucking love with you and to be honest, I’m so happy I fucked up the spell! But yeah, let’s go reverse it!” She groaned and got up, just to be stopped by Regina’s grip.

“Wait… Emma…”

“What?!”

“I… Are you… I mean…”

“Don’t bother.”

“No, Emma… I love you too …”

Emma looked at her incredulously.

“Are you serious?!” Regina simply nodded, blushing slightly.

“Then why did you want me to reverse the spell??”

“Have you see how atrocious those tattoos are? We’re having a real wedding dear. And a magical one too if you so desire.”

Emma smiled brightly and dove on her to kiss her with as much love and passion as she could, pulling Regina as close as possible.

“God, I love you so much Regina…”

Regina simply smiled and deepened the kiss.


End file.
